Imutável
by Julia S. Black
Summary: Algumas pessoas acreditam que a morte é algo imutável. Outras pensam que não. Eu particularmente prefiro acreditar na segunda opção... Acreditar que posso rever os que amo e que posso tê-los por perto.


_Nada é Imutável_.

_**N/a**__: Não sei se todos entenderam até agora, portanto, sendo um pouco mais clara, nessa fic é possível que James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin (etc.) voltem à vida. Mas também é possível que junto a eles volte o temido Lord das Trevas, Bellatrix e seus inúmeros seguidores._

_- E nessa fic estão todos repondo o ano que perderam enquanto lutavam contra o Lord das Trevas._

_Espero que gostem!_

_Beijinhos! :)_

* * *

><p>O véu ondulava levemente.<p>

Os sussurros eram rápidos. Ninguém podia entendê-los, por mais que se esforçasse para isso.

_Ela_ encarava o véu novamente, os grandes olhos azuis atentos. Ela, na verdade, esperava que algo acontecesse dessa vez. Podia ser qualquer coisa; Qualquer coisa mesmo. Se contentaria em ouvir os sussurros mais claramente.

Ou de ouvir uma voz em particular.

A verdade, é que Luna Lovegood não conseguia parar de pensar no véu, desde que havia ouvido os sussurros pela primeira vez. Mas ela só entendeu realmente o que ele era algumas horas depois quando Sirius o cruzou; Naquele momento ela entendeu que ele era o portão que ligava os mundos.

O mundo dos mortos com o dos vivos... E por mais que parecesse maluquice era verdade!

-Mãe? – ela chamou serenamente, estendendo a mão para o véu.

Os sussurros se intensificaram.

-Mãe, pode me ouvir? – ela sorriu os olhos azuis brilhando alegremente – Quem mais está ai?

Sussurros mais altos e rápidos.

Luna suspirou.

-Eu gostaria de poder entendê-los.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais do véu, aparentemente encantada.

Os sussurros agora pareciam gritos, embora o significado das palavras ainda fosse indistinguível.

Luna sorriu e serenamente e então... então cruzou o véu.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o outro lado, ela sentiu que estava mergulhando na escuridão... E caiu... Caiu por segundos intermináveis, tentando encontrar algo ao qual se agarrar, ou alguém para ajudar... Mas tudo era o vácuo. Ela continuou caindo...

... Até que finalmente ela caiu em algo sólido, a escuridão dissolvendo-se mesmo através de suas pálpebras fechadas, enquanto a luz do sol invadia o dormitório.

_Um sonho._

Tudo tinha sido um sonho. Outra vez.

Era cruel, que depois de descobrir isso, tivesse que esperar dois anos, até a queda do Lord das Trevas, para poder voltar à sala do véu, e então quando isso finalmente havia acontecido ninguém deixasse que a garota o encontrasse novamente.

Ela esfregou os olhos, mandando o sono embora e se levantou com um leve sorriso. Porque acima de tudo, Luna prezava cada sorriso.

-x-

-Bom dia – Harry sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione que lia o Profeta Diário.

-Bom dia – ela respondeu alegremente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Algo novo?

-Nada – ela respondeu divertida – Nenhuma marca negra, nenhum Comensal da Morte, nenhuma morte inexplicável, nenhum desaparecimento, nenhum Lord perdido... - ela riu alegremente - Não está tudo maravilhoso? – comentou feliz.

-Claro! – respondeu Harry.

-Hermione – Rony surgiu minutos depois.

-Olá, Rony – ela sorriu, dando um espaço do outro lado para Rony.

Ele sentou-se e beijou-a rapidamente. Hermione corou.

-Parece tudo tão calmo, não é? – Neville sentou em frente a eles, com um sorriso leve – Para ser sincero eu sinto falta da agitação.

-Bate na boca, Neville! – Hermione se incomodou – Não faz nem seis meses que o Lord foi derrotado e você já esta imaginando algo para agitar? Já tivemos agitação por uma vida inteira!

Rony riu.

-Não tem graça!

Harry estava alheio a conversa, tomando seu suco de abóbora e lendo o jornal que Hermione havia esquecido quando Rony chegou.

-Oi, Harry – Luna o assustou, quando se sentou silenciosamente em sua frente.

-Ah, olá, Luna – ele sorriu – Como vai?

-Bem... Sabe que tive um sonho?

-Todos têm sonhos – Rony revirou os olhos, entrando na conversa - É o que acontece quando dormimos.

-Eu quis dizer um sonho _especial_... Eu venho sonhando com isso há semanas.

-E que sonho foi esse?

-O véu...

-Ah, Luna – Hermione a interrompeu delicadamente – Outra vez essa história de véu?

Luna vivia dizendo que o tal véu era mágico, mas ninguém nunca lhe dava atenção. A não ser Harry, que se sentia realmente intrigado. Porque, na opinião dele, a conclusão de Luna tinha lógica. Se o véu não fosse um portal, para onde teria ido o corpo de Sirius?

-Eu digo o que sei... – Luna comentou sonhadoramente – Um dia vou provar que tenho razão... Vou dar um jeito de abrir aquele véu e vou mostrar que é possível trazer quem já se foi e... Ah, pudim!

Ela sorriu e puxou a tigela para si, servindo-se do doce.

-Luna, você diz coisas que não podem se tornar possíveis... – Hermione começou, mas se calou com um olhar de Harry.

_Talvez_ _possam_, Harry pensou.


End file.
